10 Days
by cOokIng PoT
Summary: 10 days. to love and to lose. Reviews highly appreciated! (Day 2 rewrote!) "SCREW YOU DOUMYOUJI!" [btw, i can't do my stars as paragraph breaks]
1. Default Chapter

Shamelessly copied the idea from How to Lose A Guy in 10 days, only thing it is HYD style. –cue, evil laughter- but, I promise to finish this fic by the end of the year. Haha, one chapter one month? –cue, more evil laughter- right.  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply.  
  
**10 Days.**  
  
Prologue  
  
Tsukasa glanced around feeling rather bored. Rui had already fallen asleep on the table. The loud thumping techno music was pounding in a very bad headache and it did not help that Akira and Soujiro were happily chatting about their latest aqusitions.  
  
"By George, she has a damn hot body! She really moves like a flower, but stings like a bee!" Soujiro exclaimed, attempting a William Hung impersonation before exploding into laughter.  
  
Akira took a swig at his tequila. "Man, my date has such long tapery legs which are so smooth."  
  
"Can the both of you just shut up for a minute? It's irritating to hear the both of you brag about such rubbish!" Tsukasa shouted, finally unable to tolerate the flowery talk between the two playboys. He set his glass of orange juice rather hard on the table before flashing the two a dark look.  
  
"Ah. I forgot, Akira. We're talking near Tsukasa, a VIRIGIN who hardly knows about sex. Hey Tsukasa, you do know what sex means right? I don't mean gender." Soujiro teased as he placed his hand on Tsuaksa's shoulder.  
  
"Oh. Little wonder Tsukasa has such a short fuse these days. He's DEPRIVED." Akira and Soujiro nodded together, before breaking out into laughter.  
  
"Like shut the hell up! I am not a stupid idiot!" Tsukasa glared at the both of them. "And I am not deprived! I can get any girl I want!"  
  
Akira and Soujiro looked at each other, the other staring at each other, before turning back to Tsukasa, their eyes wide open.  
  
"REALLY TSUKASA?! We NEVER KNEW!" And the two started breaking out into laughter again.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING YOU TWO IDIOTS!" Tsukasa shouted. Akira wiped his tears away and laughingly placed another hand on Tsuaksa's shoulder.  
  
"Look Tsukasa, show us. 10 days. We give you 10 days to get a girl we'll choose to fall in love with you, you screw her, then dump her. All in 10 days. Show us you're a man!" Akira grinned sadistically. Tsukasa turned various shades of red much to the two playboys' amusement, sputtering as he tried to come back with a response.  
  
"Tsukasa, too scared?" Soujiro teased again, taking a swig at his tequila. "It's okay, we understand. VIRGINS are always the most troublesome."  
  
"FINE! I WILL DO IT! TAKE YOUR PICK!" Tsukasa shouted. He hated being mocked at by his friends and frankly; he was tired of being called a virgin boy all the time. Akira and Soujiro looked pretty pleased, and nodded.  
  
"Okay, you said it. Let's choose someone then!" Akira said eagerly. "THERE!" He pointed excitedly at a long haired girl. "She looks pretty decent." Soujiro on the other hand was laughing way too hard to even do anything.  
  
"I'll show it to you then." Tsukasa grit his teeth and walked over.  
  
Unbeknown to our lovely 3 boys, the girl Akira had pointed out happened to be none other than Makino Tsukushi, who at the very point of time, was being comforted by her best friends Yuki and Shigeru.  
  
"Tsukushi, I say Junpei is a damn jerk! How could he just dump you like that?!" Shigeru huffed angrily.  
  
"Ano, maybe Junpei had some problems he did not want to share..."  
  
"Yuki! You're being too kind! Junpei obviously has a new love! A damn flirt he is!" Shigeru shouted. Tsukushi merely looked at her orange juice, stirring it disinterestedly with a straw.  
  
"Show him you're happy even without him Tsukushi!"  
  
"Like how?" Tsukushi finally faced Shigeru. "I have been with this jerk for 3 years and you're asking me to try and be happy? I can't." Tsukushi said point blankedly before stirring her orange juice again.  
  
"Find another man! Come on, it's not as if you're not attractive!" Shigeru argued.  
  
"Ano...Shigeru, that's not a very good idea..."  
  
"Ah Yuki, Tsukushi can do it!"  
  
"Okay." Tsukushi finally said. "10 days. I give myself 10 days to find another guy to get him to love me. If not, I am going to remain single forever." "10 days? Isn't that a bit too extreme Tsukushi?" Shigeru sputtered. "I meant having one night stands etc."  
  
"I have lost all faith in men, Shigeru. This man needs to restore my confidence in the male species." Tsukushi merely retorted. Yuki merely bit her lip.  
  
"10 days then." Shigeru finally conceded. Just then, Tsukasa came up the table and smiled at Tsukushi.  
  
"Hi, I am Doumyouji Tsukasa and I was just wondering if I could buy you a drink?" Shigeru and Yuki gaped, finding it unbelievable that a guy had actually offered himself just minutes after Tsukushi's declaration?  
  
Tsukushi herself was finding it unbelievable as well, but she regained her composure.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She smiled.  
  
_10 days._ They both thought silently and they smiled at each other.  
  
R. E. V. I. E. W. Highly appreciated! :p 


	2. Day 1: Tsukoshi!

XD wonderful reviews! Fufufufu, I am one happy pot now. (wait a minute, how HAPPY can a POT get? --) I still haven't gotten ANY inspiration for my other story so here's an apology to all who have been waiting for an update.  
  
Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
**Day 1: Tsukoshi?!  
**  
"TSUKUSHI!" Shigeru greeted with a sunny smile as she opened the door to Tsukushi's office. Tsukushi sat at her desk with a huge mountain of paperwork and did not bother looking up. After all, Shigeru ALWAYS dropped by for a 'visit'.  
  
"Did he call you?!" She sat down, uninvited mind you, on the plushy seat and asked excitedly.  
  
"Shigeru, I am currently very busy at the moment, as you can see." Tsukushi said, mildly annoyed. "Unlike you, I have to slog my way through so that I can at least have a roof over my head and food on the table, Miss Okawahara Shigeru."  
  
"Oh come on! It's not as if you're begging for food now right?" Shigeru waved her hand dismissively as she settled in rather comfortably into the seat. "SO, has he asked you out yet?"  
  
Tsukushi looked at Shigeru and looked back at her paperwork, ignoring Shigeru.  
  
"Awww, come on Tsukushi!" Shigeru pleaded. "Come on, tell me!" Tsukushi put her pen down and sighed again.  
  
"Shigeru...." Before she could finish her sentence, her secretary came in, armed with a huge bouquet of roses and grinning rather widely. Shigeru's eyes widened as well, while Tsukushi, well Tsukushi just sat there.  
  
"WAH! SO MANY ROSES!" Shigeru bounced up from the chair and grabbed the bouquet. "And there's a CARD!" She squealed excitedly. Tsukushi dismissed her secretary silently and watched as Shigeru pranced about the room.  
  
"25...26...27...28...29...30...30 roses! Wow!"  
  
"Shigeru, if you don't mind..." Tsukushi held her hand out. Shigeru pouted and handed the bouquet over. The roses were a lovely shade of pink, baby pink in fact. Tsukushi held them close and took in the fragrance from them. She was a sucker for fresh roses.  
  
"Open the envelope!" Shigeru hissed. Tsukushi looked at Shigeru, mildly annoyed and opened the ornately decorated card. She pursed her lips together, frowning as she read on. Shigeru looked at her with much curiousity.  
  
"His handwriting is disgusting." She blithely said before Shigeru grabbed the card from her. "I can't read a damn thing he is writing." The squeamish, squiggly words seemed like curly lines instead of, well, words. "He spelt my name wrongly too, Tsukoshi. Goodness."  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Whilst Shigeru was poring over the contents of the card, Tsukushi picked it up.  
  
"Makino Tsukushi speaking."  
  
"Did you receive my flowers?" A deep voice came from the other end. Tsukushi mouthed the word 'Tsukasa' to Shigeru who promptly discarded the attempt to interpret the handwriting and looked at Tsukushi eagerly.  
  
"Yes, I did. They are lovely, thank you."  
  
"And the card?"  
  
"Unfortunately, your handwriting was illegible. I could not read a damn thing." Shigeru stifled a giggle.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tsukasa bellowed over the phone. Just then, some background commotion could be heard as another male's voice shouted rather loudly, 'Tsukasa!' There was more shushing as Tsukasa's voice came on again. Tsukushi was rather amused. His three other friends at the club the other day were probably with him.  
  
"Ahem. I am...what Akira? ...I am sorry for my horrible handwriting. It was done in a rush you see."  
  
"Oh." Tsukushi tried hard to hide the amusement in her voice, raising an eyebrow at Shigeru as Shigeru exploded into giggles.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you to watch a movie with me tonight. The Princess theatre, 7pm. I'll pick you up."  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you then." Tsukushi smiled and hung up immediately. Shigeru clutched her stomach as she looked at Tsukushi.  
  
"You've got a rich date Tsukushi! A baka but wealthy date at that!" She laughed again as she exploded into laughter. Tsukushi merely picked the card up and threw it into the rubbish bin, where it belonged.  
  
"Wish me luck." She sighed again. 10 days. How the hell was she going to get past it with a guy who couldn't even spell her name?  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?! She just hung up on me!" Tsukasa slammed the phone down, rather crossed. "Look Tsukasa, you're not going to even get past the first night if you can't even control your temper." Soujiro said as he let out a big sigh. Akira nodded in agreement. "You can't stay calm over the telephone."  
  
"Damn her! How could she criticize my handwriting?!"  
  
"You never could write properly Tsukasa." Akira pointed out truthfully. Tsukasa gave him a good, hard kick in the shin, sending Akira into a painful howl. Soujiro just shook his head.  
  
"Perhaps Rui should go in your place." Rui was dozing off in the seat. Soujiro shook his head again. "Then again, maybe not."  
  
"I say Tsukasa, just follow our instructions and you'll just do fine.Oh, and please spell her name right. T-S-K-U-S-H-I. " Tsukasa turned to look at Akira with a sour expression.  
  
"I sent her the flowers and the card and all I got was a phone hung up on me!"  
  
"She thanked you at least, AND agreed to go out with you tonight."  
  
"She criticized my handwriting!"  
  
"Your ego be DAMNED, Tsukasa." Soujiro said firmly. "You need to get the girl first!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"Virigns are ALWAYS troublesome. Soujiro, I say we drop the bet and let Tsukasa dear e the virgin he always has been." Akira drawled, flipping his long tresses. Soujiro merely looked bored.  
  
"FINE! I'll do it." Akira and Soujiro sat up really quickly at that statement. Tsukasa crossed his arms and settled into the couch.  
  
"First, you'll need to get her roses again. Flowers always work best with women." "Make sure you have a posh car to impress her." "Open the door for her so that she can get out." "Never let her get out herself." "Comment on how nice her dress is." "Comment on how lovely she looks." "Try to hold her hand." "After the movie, bring her to the hotel and you're on your way man!" The two said triumphantly. "Follow this tried and tested SoujiroXAkira dating method and you've got her." Tsukasa looked at them with a confused expression.  
  
"Um Jiro. Why the hotel? Shouldn't I take her home?" Akira and Soujiro groaned in unison.  
  
"That's why I say virgins are the most troublesome people on earth." Soujiro shook his head again.  
  
R.E.V.I.E.W! crappy chapter, but the best I could come up in my current frame of mind. -- review! It wouldn't hurt right, would it? :p 


	3. Day 1: First Date

I love all you guys who reviewed! Really helped make my day! XD

Standard Disclaimers apply.  
  
**Day 1, part 2: Are you SURE?**  
  
Tsukushi hummed as she waited at the lobby of the building, glancing at her watch occasionally. She smiled slightly as she recalled the disasterous phone call she had with Tsukasa early in the morning. Well, she did enjoy the flowers.  
  
Right on the dot, a flashy red convertible pulled up right in front of her and the tall, handsome man got out.  
  
"You are punctual." Tsukushi commented as Tsukasa opened the door for her. Tsukasa's eyebrow arched upwards as she slid into the seat. Soujiro had nagged half the day for him to be punctual. _"Girls HATE it when they have to wait! You can wait for the girl, but NEVER let the girl wait for you! Tsukasa!"_  
  
"So what movie are we going to watch?"  
  
"What else can we watch other than 50 First Dates?" Tsukasa snapped as he grimaced at the thought of Akira having dragged him to buy the tickets for that movie. It wasn't exactly his ideal movie to watch. Akira had convinced him that it would work with girls.  
  
"I hate such romantic comedies. You should have at least asked me first before you bought the tickets." Tsukushi said rather curtly. Tsukasa could feel his face heating up as he tried his best to concentrate on his driving.  
  
"Look, at least it's a show meant for couples and since we're a couple now, we might as well watch it!"  
  
"I would have rather stayed at home then!!"  
  
"Then you shouldn't have come out with me then!! I should have just not bothered!!"  
  
"You were the one who wanted to watch a movie!"  
  
"YOU ARE BEING UNREASONABLE!"  
  
"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ASKED ME OUT!"  
  
"DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO GO OUT WITH YOU?!" Tsukasa shouted as he swerved dangerously.  
  
"If YOU DIDN'T, THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE PICKED ME UP AT THE BAR LAST NIGHT! And drive properly! I don't want to die in YOUR car!" Tsukushi screamed back. "I don't need YOU to tell me what to do!"  
  
"You are too pig-headed to know the best way to treat a girl!" Tsukushi spat. Tsukasa opened his mouth to retort but shut up upon realizing that what she said was true. The two sat fuming in the car all the way until the theater. Tsukasa pulled up and before he could do anything, Tsukushi had already stomped off.  
  
"You BITCH! Wait up!" He screamed as he hurried after her. "Oh Tsukasa, why? WHY?!" He groaned inwardly.

---

They sat in stony silence as they watched the movie. Despite the people around them laughing their asses off, only the two sat there, arms crossed, thinking to themselves.  
  
_"He's such a jerk. This movie is cheesy AND lame." _

_"She's such a bitch. This movie really sucks." _

_"He's handsome but has brains of a dork." _

_"She's pretty but she's unreasonable." _

_"He just doesn't know how to treat a woman properly." _

_"She just doesn't know how to appreciate a guy's efforts."_  
  
"WHY AM I STUCK WITH HIM/HER?!" They suddenly shouted together as cinema- goers around them responded with a reproaching "SSSSSHH!"

---

Meanwhile, somewhere in the last row of the cinema, two pairs of eyes watched them intently.  
  
"I think something went wrong somewhere." One whispered.  
  
"Do you even THINK it's possible? Tsukasa will screw things up."  
  
"Let's bet. They won't last 10 days."  
  
"They will."  
  
Soujiro and Akira shook hands solemenly before bursting out into laughter as they were promptly rebuked by another "SSSSSSHH!"  
  
"Oops."  
---  
Tsukasa thought he had heard Soujiro's voice but shook his head._ I must be imagining things._  
  
The movie finally ended and Tsukushi proceeded to walk to the nearest exit while Tsukasa hurriedly got up from his seat to follow her.  
  
"STOP following me." She turned back to snap at Tsukasa.  
  
"I am just making sure you're alright! And you're my date!" Tsuaksa argued.  
  
"Not anymore." Tsukushi spun around to look at him and unwittingly lost her balance on the step, falling backwards suddenly, screaming for her life.  
  
But a pair of strong arms grabbed her and Tsukasa instinctively pulled her into his embrace.  
  
_He feels so warm. _

_She is so small-sized._

Tsukushi blushed furiously as Tsukasa quickly removed his arms from around her. The two of them stood awkwardly, not daring to look at the other.  
  
_Did I just hug him/her?!_  
  
"Erm, thank you." Tsukushi finally said.  
  
"You're welcome." Tsukasa sputtered. He scratched the back of his hair as he tried to ignore his face heating up.  
  
"I...am sorry for being unreasonable earlier." Tsukushi said loudly.  
  
"I was being a jerk too." Tsukasa said. "Um...shall we go then?" Tsukushi nodded weakly and they trudged off.

---

"I told you Akira! I am going to win!" Soujiro spoke up as he and Akira emerged from hiding.  
  
"It's only the first day, Soujiro." Akira reminded as the two of them walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
R.E.V.I.E.W! Yay, hopefully this chapter turned out okay. Many thanks for reviewing! Edit: No offense to the movie 50 First Dates okay? I liked that movie a lot! .;; 


	4. Day 2: Just don't burn the damn kitchen ...

After a rather long break, I'm back! With a spanking new chapter for 10 Days! Removed the crappy chapter for the previous chapter 2, hope you guys will enjoy this one! Cheers!

**Day 2: Just don't burn the damn kitchen down.**

Tsukasa lay contented on his bed, smiling to himself as the start of a glorious day began.

_I hugged her. And she actually said thank you!_

Tsukasa's grin grew even wider as he recalled what had happened after the disaster of a movie. She had allowed him to take her out for supper and they had spent a rather pleasant time chatting. For one, he managed to wheedle out that she did not like to eat beef steak at all, preferring traditional Japanese food instead. And that she had only dated one guy before.

Well, he hadn't dated anyone before. But hey! He could have gotten any girl he wanted! Just that he didn't want to, or so he believed. (Akira and Soujiro thought otherwise.)

She has such a nice smile, her hair's just such a lovely brown, and oh! Her waist is so... 

"GOOD MORNING VIRGIN BOY!" Akira and Soujiro greeted cheerily as they slammed is bedroom door open. "My my, why are you STILL in bed?! Go get your girl some breakfast or something!"

Annoyed at having his train of thoughts interrupted, Tsukasa sat up immediately, eyebrows furrowing in displeasure as his two friends seated themselves comfortably into the sofa.

"How did you two manage to get into my apartment?!"

"You gave us a spare set of keys before." Soujiro waved a bunch of keys in front of him. "So, how was yesterday?"

Tsukasa gave up trying to recall when he ever did so and merely _smirked_ that the two. "I'm not telling you." He smirked again. Akira and Soujiro rolled their eyes at each other as Tsukasa basked in self-satisfaction. They already knew what had happened. The hugging incident, supper at a rather dimly-lit café (apparently there had been a blackout in that area Akira had found out later) and that was about it.

Was there anything to be proud of? Then again, this was Tsukasa's FIRST date.

"Whatever Tsukasa. Suit yourself. Between, are you going out with her later?" Akira drawled.

"I asked her over for dinner!" Tsukasa said proudly. "I'm going to cook!" At that, Akira and Soujiro nearly flipped in their seats.

"Hang on Tsukasa. You're going to cook?" Soujiro asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"If I remember correctly, you couldn't even cook ramen in high school. You couldn't light the stove for goodness sake." Akira looked panicky.

"That was in _high school_."

"You eat out all the time. How the hell are you going to cook a MEAL?"

"I can."

"You can't."

"I AM DOUMYOUJI TSUKASA!" At that, the two playboys fell silent and looked at each other. "Let's go Akira." Soujiro got up from the sofa. "I don't want to die in a fire right here. Tsukasa, just don't burn the kitchen down."

"Tsukasa, like DAMN IT! SWITCH OFF THE DAMN STOVE NOW!" Soujiro shrieked as he cut the vegetables. Somehow, Tsukasa had pleaded with them rather violently to force them to help him COOK.

"I can't find the knob!" Tsukasa yelled as the soup in the pot bubbled VERY dangerously, hissing and all.

"Oh my goodness." Soujiro merely said a silent prayer that somehow, he won't get a cut finger or worse still, die in Tsukasa's kitchen and turned off the gas knob. "You are such a moron head Tsukasa. Where the hell is Akira and his potatoes?" Lucky Akira. He had conveniently volunteered to get potatoes to make his famous Akira 'whipped potato'. Right.

Tsukasa looked in amazement at the knob Soujiro has just turned, eyes widening. "I never knew you could turn off the stove that way. Do you light it the same way too?"

"YES! NOW STOP OGLING AT THE STOVE AND HELP ME MARINATE THE BEEF STEAK!"

"Soujiro, is the oven supposed to be making such a strange noise? It's cackling." Tsukasa peered at the oven. Soujiro wiped his hands on his apron, _Gosh, I look like a damned obaasan, _but before he could do anything, there was a loud explosion.

"TSUKASA! You are supposed to POUR the chocolate cake MIXTURE into the baking pan!"

"I hope you don't mind this simple fare." Tsukasa told Tsukushi as he pulled out her chair for her. Somehow, through some miracle, Soujiro and Akira (who finally came back from buying potatoes but not having bought any in the process) managed to help Tsukasa whip up a decent dinner. It's really up to one to define decent.

"I am used to simple fare. Thanks for inviting me over anyway." Tsukushi said simply, rather impressed with the tidiness of Tsukasa's apartment, unaware that Akira had frantically packed everything up, shoving them under the sofa, into the cupboard or behind the television set. If Tsukushi had been alert, she would have noticed that the cushioned chair she was sitting on had bits of paper sticking out. All from Time magazines.

"Well then, be prepared for a gastronomical delight!" Tsukuasa beamed as he dished out the two plates of beefsteak. Tsukushi stared at it. The steak looked suspiciously black, or was it merely the candlelight that hindered her from seeing? She gave Tsukasa the benefit of the doubt. She cut one small portion and put it into her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully.

"I must say it's...very well done." She said, trying hard not to spit it out. It tasted like leather, horrible leather.

Tsukasa's grin grew wider. "I like my steak well done. Kills all the bacteria. Eat more then!" Tsukushi smiled weakly. She chewed until her tongue suddenly felt something.

She quickly spit it out and to her horror, saw a SCREW in front of her in the middle of the hardened beef.

"Doumyouji Tsukasa, what is the meaning of this?!" She shouted, as Tsukasa was about to touch the whipped potatoes.

"What?" He looked puzzled.

"SCREW YOU DOMYOUJI! You don't have to kill me using this way you know!"

"What the hell are you talking about you stupid woman?!"

"You PUT A DAMN SCREW INTO MY BEEF!"

"I didn't!"

"Then what's this?" Tsukushi held up a small shiny metallic object.

"That's just aluminium foil!" Tsukasa defended himself.

"A very HARD piece of aluminium foil! I am not eating damn it! The food sucks and I must say you're no where the world class chef you said you were over the phone! YOU FRIGGING LIAR!"

"YOU BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE GO! I AM A WORLD CLASS CHEF!"

"I will not argue with deluded guys. It's been nice knowing you Doumyouji, but I can't go out with a man who tries to kill me with a screw. GOODBYE!" And with that, Tsukushi stormed out of the door.

"YOU BITCH!" Tsukasa screamed ahs he stabbed his fork dangerously into the beef steak. The fork merely bounced off.

"Great, I can't possibly win the bet now that the stupid bitch has walked out on me. Stupid ungrateful bitch of a Makino Tsukushi". Tsukasa uttered.

Outside the apartment, Tsukushi merely laughed. "Screw you Doumyouji. Now I'll see whether you come begging to me tomorrow for forgiveness. I'll win this bet for sure."

R..E.V.I.E.W! Rui's going to appear soon, very soon and i'll promise you it'll be a fun chapter with Rui around! But review this chapter!


End file.
